'69 Ford Torino Talladega
Description The '69 Ford Torino Talladega is a Hot Wheels casting based on the production car of the same name, debuting in the 2008 New Models. Named after the Talladega Superspeedway racetrack in Alabama, the Ford Torino Talladega was a car produced by the Ford Motor Company during 1969. It was a special racing version of the Ford Torino produced specifically to make Ford competitive in NASCAR during the 1969 racing season. With a V8 engine, a flush-mounted grille and an extended nose for better aerodynamics, this Ford classic was meant for the track, but made for the street. Versions The '69 Ford Torino Talladega has come out in the following versions: Gallery 56,,,.JPG|2008 ABCD0007.JPG|Red 69 Ford Torino Talladega 2008 RedTorino.JPG|'69 Ford Torino Talladega 2014 2016 183-250 HW Speed Graphics 08-10 '69 Ford Torino Talladega 'Union 76' Blue .jpg|2016 183/250 HW Speed Graphics 8/10 '69 Ford Torino Talladega "Union 76" 03312.jpg|2016 - 1st colour 2016 183-250 HW Speed Graphics 08-10 '69 Ford Torino Talladega 'Union 76' White .jpg|2016 183/250 HW Speed Graphics 8/10 '69 Ford Torino Talladega "Union 76" '69 Ford Torino Talladega package front.png|2016 183/250 HW Speed Graphics 8/10 '69 Ford Torino Talladega "Union 76" (short card) DSC08321.jpg|2019 - 1st colour 2093.JPG|2019 - 2nd colour Talladega69Torino11MuscleManiaRF_thomas.jpg 100_4974.JPG|69 Torino Talladega Hot Wheels By MrJonnathan2007. 69_ford_torino_talladega.png|Muscle Mania - '12 Ford Torino Talladega.jpg|69 Ford Torino Talladega Gold ABCD0009.JPG|Red '69 Ford Torino Talladega 2008 TORINO2.JPG|69 TORINO TALLADEGA By Alex Mendoza Orange_69'_Torino_Talladega.jpg|Orange 69' Torino Talladega 1449779033456.jpg|69 Ford Torino Talladega with Packaging and Tampo errors _DSC0036.jpg|'69 Ford Torino Talladega '69 Ford Torino Talladega 2016 1.JPG|'69 Ford Torino Talladega HW Speed Graphics (2016) '69 Ford Torino Talladega 2016 2.JPG|'69 Ford Torino Talladega HW Speed Graphics (2016) '69 Ford Torino Talladega 2016 3.JPG|'69 Ford Torino Talladega HW Speed Graphics (2016) 69FordTorino 10TH-1-.jpg 69 Ford Torino Talladega White (1).jpg|'69 Ford Torino Talladega (Spirit of '76) 69 Ford Torino Talladega White (2).jpg|'69 Ford Torino Talladega (Spirit of '76) 69 Ford Torino Talladega Purple (1).jpg|'69 Ford Torino Talladega (Purple Flames) 69 Ford Torino Talladega Purple (2).jpg|'69 Ford Torino Talladega (Purple Flames) 19TorinoTallRed.jpg 69 Ford Torino Talladega Flames 2018 topvue.jpg 69 Ford Torino Talladega Flames 2018 rear.jpg 69 Ford Torino Talladega Flames 2018.jpg FYF15 - 69 Ford Torino Talladega-1.jpg FYF15 - 69 Ford Torino Talladega-2.jpg FYF15 - 69 Ford Torino Talladega-3.jpg FYF15 - 69 Ford Torino Talladega-4.jpg|Both versions of the 2019 HW Flames release 2019 Hot Wheels '69 Ford Torino Talladega 2nd color.jpg Category:2012 Hot Wheels #69 Ford Torino Talladega #69 Ford Torino Talladega #69 Ford Torino Talladega #69 Ford Torino Talladega #69 Ford Torino Talladega Category:2011 Collector Series Category:Treasure Hunts Category:Torinos Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:Muscle Cars Category:Special Liveries Category:Muscle Mania Series Category:Muscle Mania - Ford Series Category:HW Showroom Muscle Mania Series Category:HW Workshop Muscle Mania Series Category:HW Speed Graphics Series Category:HW Flames Series Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:1960s Category:Super Treasure Hunts Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:1:64 Category:Coupes Category:2020 Hot Wheels Category:Fast & Furious Series